Forlorn
by Midnight Murderer
Summary: Even I realised fairytales were a little far-fetched when I was small... Despite this, I prayed it would be different for Ciel and me.


Forlorn

* * *

_Even I realised fairytales were a little far-fetched when I was small. Watching my parents, it quickly became apparent my mother would never be the damsel in distress mentioned in such stories and despite my father being the leader of the British knights, he was no Prince Charming. He did not buy her flowers or write her poetry. She never let him fight her battles on her behalf. Their relationship was made of respect and trust, not romantic gestures, beautiful love songs and a little bit of magic._

_Despite this, I prayed it would be different for Ciel and me. And for a while, I really thought we could be happy... and then came the darkness. I believed I would never see him again, and in a way, I was right because when he returned, he was not the boy I remembered. And so, my world crumbled a little further…_

* * *

'The couples out there look very happy. The women are very pretty in their dresses, adorned with ribbons and frills, and the men are handsome in their tailored suits and top hats. But perhaps the most beautiful part of the scenery is the look of adoration adorning their beautiful faces.' She lowered her gaze from the window. _He never looks at me like that…_

"Elizabeth", his voice cut through the silent horse carriage, making me jump a little. When I turned my head away from the window, I found his crimson eyes pinning me to my carriage seat.

"Yes, Ciel?" I asked with slight trepidation. Sebastian was silent beside him. I didn't notice they had finished discussing their next assignment. To stave off boredom and to make a little money for my needs, Ciel and Sebastian take on missions assigned to them by noblemen and women from time to time. These assignments range from tracking down objects and criminals to torturing and killing their enemies. Work, I realise, which closely resembles his former duties as the Queen's Watchdog.

"We shall be staying in my townhouse in London for the next two nights." My eyes widened slightly. It has been years since I last visited his townhouse. "It is imperative you stay hidden inside lest you be discovered."His fears were unfounded though. No one believes I am alive, and they have not for years. But Ciel has always been paranoid since his return and so I calmly nodded my head, and returned to looking out the window.

I could feel his eyes on me, and a part of me hoped he would say something, but after a moment he returned his attention to Sebastian instead and began finalising their plans for tomorrow. I felt a pang in my chest, but I have long since learned to ignore it.

* * *

Seconds feel like minutes. Minutes feel like hours. The grandfather clock in the main entrance hall is taunting me again. I found myself rereading the same line in Pride and Prejudice for the fourth time. Sighing in exasperation, I threw the book into the plush armchair on my left. 'That is Ciel's chair... or at least it used to be.'

Suddenly the room felt stifling, rising from my chair, I made my way through the hallways until I found myself in one of the guest rooms. Running my fingers lightly over the window sill, I marvelled at how clean the room was. 'Sebastian certainly worked hard, though this leaves me with little to do now.' I didn't even bother glancing out the window. Ciel had restricted my movements within the house upon arrival. I was to keep the curtains at the front of the house closed at all times, never leave the lights on where people on the street can see them illuminate and stay away from the windows facing the streets. This left me wandering the back of the house, where the numerous guest rooms were surrounded by a wooded area. The rooms were almost identical. A pattern could be seen in the way the furniture was laid out before me.

While gazing across the room's contents, the mirror by the wardrobe caught my attention... well more like the reflection in the mirror left me frozen. Before me stood a young woman with blonde hair curling slightly around her pale shoulders and her deep blue dress clinging slightly to her slim figure. Her deep green eyes stared back at me lifelessly, like a porcelain doll. Stepping closer, I scrutinised her further. The woman was too pale, almost a sickly colour, from remaining indoors for so long. Her hair was bright, but a plain colour in comparison with the other women. Her eyes were too big for her delicate face. Her nose was too small and curved, giving her an almost pixie-like appearance. Her lips were slightly plump, which was certainly noticeable when she would pout. Her neck was long, an elegant trait she was told, but it only made her more aware of it when styling her hair in the morning. Her shoulders were slim and her chest smaller than she would have liked. Her legs were a little long for her body and her feet were really small compared to the other women at the balls she used to attend. Too many imperfections within one body. _So this is why he never spares me a glance... _

With distaste, I tore my gaze away from my reflection. Focusing instead on the wardrobe beside it. 'Perhaps Sebastian has not gone through the contents of the drawers, after all we were not planning on having any guests join us. Actually, now that I think about it, I haven't spoken to another human in years. I have had a few encounters with the supernatural but even those instances were short and far between, at Ciel's insistence. '

Again, my heart felt a stab of pain at the thought of him. 'I wonder how he is doing now with the case...' He left shortly after I made my way down to breakfast this morning. It was the usual pleasantries, with him greeting me in an offhand manner while he continued to read through police reports. He didn't even notice when I did not murmur my greeting back. Sebastian did though. I could feel his gaze on me as I quietly sat and ate the food he had prepared for me. By the time I finished buttering my first scone, Ciel had risen from his chair and left. Sebastian followed shortly, but not before bidding me farewell... _Even my mother made more of an effort whenever my father left early for his duties._

Shaking away my ruthful thoughts, I instead focused on my outstretched hand lingering above the top drawer's knob. Drawing a deep breath, I pulled it open, expecting to find it empty.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ciel and Sebastian

* * *

'Today was better than I had hoped,' thought Ciel as he finished his report. Their target was tracked down quite easily in the seedier part of London. It was too easy, he had thought suspiciously, but it quickly became apparent the man had not been expecting anyone, other than the teenage prostitutes lingering nearby.

'I guess another night here will not be necessary.' Just as he was about to order Sebastian to begin preparing for their departure, the doors to his study suddenly flew open with such force, causing the doors to bang against the bookcases lining the walls. A few papers scattered off his desk and onto the floor. Sighing in annoyance, he held out his hand for Sebastian to pass him the fallen papers. He was about to place them a top the growing pile in front of him, when delicate, feminine hands swept the rest of the papers to the floor. Growling, Ciel rose from his chair, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Elizabeth! I am too busy to deal with your tantr-" Slap! The sound reverberated through the now deathly quiet room. Bewildered, his head slowly turned back. A gloved hand lightly touching his left cheek as his wide eyes focused on her trembling form. It had not hurt in the slightest, but she had never raised her hand at him before. Ciel was at a loss for words. Even Sebastian, who was standing a little behind her, was noticeably surprised by her actions.

Her head was bowed slightly, keeping her burning gaze on the floor. She slowly lowered her right hand, instead choosing to keep her hands in fists by her sides. He could see bits of flushed skin where her hair slightly parted. There was no doubt that Elizabeth was livid with him, and unfortunately, poor Ciel did not have the slightest idea why.

* * *

To be continued…


End file.
